theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
March 12, 2014/Chat log
Dragonian King I IS FIRST KING OF GAMES (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) stickman party (heidy) hi i am mr squirrel insert something embarrassing that lily will see when she comes on and never let me live it down here :D Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:45 Flower1470 SILLY SILLY SILLY 5:45 Dragonian King hi lily 5:46 Flower1470 SOMETHING HORRIBLE IS HAPPENING 5:46 Dragonian King what 5:46 Flower1470 IM STARTING TO LIKE CHAZZ 5:46 Dragonian King :O its the end of the world 5:46 Flower1470 HES FUNNY AND HE ACTS SORTA LIKE KAIBA 5:47 Dragonian King guess what 5:48 Flower1470 what 5:48 Dragonian King sillys zexal is on TTK now :D well week o whale is Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:48 Dragonian King hi chris 5:48 Chrisgaff HELLO GAIS 5:49 Dragonian King WAH ZAHP 5:49 Chrisgaff Btw, that is meant to be guys, not gays. :P 5:49 Dragonian King yeah i figured 5:49 Flower1470 Hey Chris 5:49 Dragonian King lily did you see the drawing i made of cake monster 5:49 Chrisgaff Hey guys. :P 5:50 Flower1470 Yes i did 5:51 Dragonian King did you like it 5:51 Flower1470 Yes i did 5:52 Dragonian King cool sooo why does everyone in yugioh have such weird hair 6:13 Flower1470 Idk I never understood that. 6:13 Dragonian King THE LAWS OF BEING A YUGIOH PROTAGONIST 1. You have to have Yu in your name somehow 2. Your hair needs to look like you stuck your fingers in an electrical socket 6:14 Flower1470 Jaden's doesn't look like that 6:14 Dragonian King he's an exception 6:15 Flower1470 3. You need to have a catchy catchphrase 6:17 Dragonian King a super special awesome catchphrase 6:18 Flower1470 (yes) 6:18 Dragonian King nobody is reading aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh 6:19 Chrisgaff Back from dinner. :P 6:19 Dragonian King wb 6:20 Chrisgaff Ty 6:20 Dragonian King lily why aren't they reading it 6:20 Flower1470 There are no Zexal fans there. It probably hasn't caught their interest. 6:21 Dragonian King or im impatient :P 6:21 Flower1470 that too. 6:21 Dragonian King if it doesn't kick off i'll pull a 4kids and not dub the rest of the series 6:22 Flower1470 4kids went bankrupt and lost the rights to the show so they couldn't dub all of it. :P 6:23 Dragonian King ... 6:23 Flower1470 I think there were other reasons, too. 6:23 Dragonian King oh well i'll still pull a 4kids 6:23 Flower1470 GX supposedly takes a "dark turn" at season 4 And they couldn't figure out how to lighten it 6:24 Dragonian King i wonder how they'll deal with all the deaths near the end of zexal 6:24 Flower1470 That's what I'm worried about. Typically, the person who dies turns into a bunch of sparkles that fly upward...... their soul is sent to Barian world. 6:26 Dragonian King maybe everyone who dies will just go on "vacation" 6:26 Flower1470 Well, people died in season 4 of DM Their souls were sacrificed. So they might just do what they did there. 6:26 Dragonian King bring back the shadow realm? 6:27 Flower1470 replace the shadow realm with Barian world 6:27 Dragonian King i like the shadow realm better 6:27 Flower1470 "they got sent to Barian world" /end of discussion But then there's Kaito. He died. There were no sparkles. 6:27 Dragonian King metrix died what did they do with him 6:28 Flower1470 Kite DIED on the moon. No Barian world about it. Um idk what happened to Tron and i dont think I want to know lol 6:30 Dragonian King lol lily guess what i ordered online 6:39 Flower1470 what 6:40 Dragonian King a whale figure 6:40 Flower1470 oh 6:41 Dragonian King its 24" 6:41 Flower1470 geez 6:42 Dragonian King and handpainted and you can take whale's coat and stuff off and he has his school uniform on it also came with a free ugly hair man keychain 6:42 Flower1470 you're killing me here 6:43 Dragonian King why 6:43 Flower1470 I WANT ONE he's so cute in his school uniform 6:44 Dragonian King its a whole series they have ugly hair man and awkward iceman too 6:44 Flower1470 gasp 6:45 Dragonian King i can give you all of them for $5000 ill show you a picture of whales 6:45 Flower1470 are you kidding my entire family put together doesn't have that much what a ripoff 6:47 Dragonian King File:WHALEINBOX.png and its a slider thing so you can slide regular whale away to see student whale 6:47 Flower1470 :rofl: 6:47 Dragonian King they're very high quality drawings i'm surprised they dont charge more ill show you ugly hair man now 6:47 Flower1470 Where's Peep She needs to see this Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:48 Loving77 hi 6:48 Flower1470 YAY Sup Peep 6:48 Loving77 what the heck is that 6:48 Chrisgaff I misread that as Whale's inbox. XD 6:48 Dragonian King sup peep 6:49 Chrisgaff Hey peep 6:49 Dragonian King it's a whale thing i found online i ordered one File:UGLYINBOX.png heres ugly hair man 6:49 Flower1470 oh my goodness Now that's some high-quality fanart. 6:51 Chrisgaff ^] 6:51 Dragonian King File:ICEMANINBOX.png 6:51 Loving77 Yes I can change my avatar!!!! 6:51 Flower1470 Silly you should draw a #sharkbaitshipping doodle since you're so good at it 6:52 Dragonian King okay 6:52 Flower1470 .....that Astral looks like Mordecai from Regular Show. 6:52 Loving77 eh sort of 6:53 Flower1470 must be his head/hair but that's the first thing I thought of I'm trying to remember what AstralxRyogaxYuma is 6:54 Dragonian King File:Sharkbaitforlily.png 6:54 Flower1470 #companionshipping 6:54 Chrisgaff XD 6:55 Flower1470 oh my GOSH ITS PERFECT 6:55 Chrisgaff This is too funny. 6:55 Dragonian King whats Stretchy HeadxMetrix 6:55 Chrisgaff dopyropls 6:55 Dragonian King ok 6:55 Flower1470 idk their Japanese names are D: 6:55 Chrisgaff c;c;c;c;c;c;;cc; 6:55 Flower1470 what* #deceiveshipping SILLY DRAW A #COMPANIONSHIPPING THING 6:56 Dragonian King File:pyroforchris.png 6:57 Chrisgaff :rofl: I burst out laughing. ESGUD 6:58 Dragonian King File:Companionforlily.png 6:58 Flower1470 YAY 6:59 Chrisgaff yayitwasfixed 6:59 Dragonian King i liked the old one better lol 7:00 Chrisgaff O K OKK K OKO K K 7:00 Dragonian King i gtg bye guys 7:00 Flower1470 I think these are the most G-rated pieces of fanart out there. Congrats, Silly. Bye Silly 7:00 Dragonian King hurray i broke a record 7:00 Chrisgaff Bye silly. XD 7:00 Flower1470 Yep 7:00 Dragonian King bye 7:00 Flower1470 PEEP NO YOU DIDNT I SEE IT THE COTTON POP 7:01 Loving77 what It's Watapon!!! Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:01 Flower1470 ooo It's disgusting 7:01 Loving77 :O 7:01 Flower1470 -ly cute can we play w101 now pleaaaaaase Chris your avvie is fabulous 7:03 Chrisgaff aw thx cc;c;;c;c;c;c;c; 7:04 Loving77 I don't think Will wants to get on 7:04 Flower1470 I dont care We haven't done anything in like 4 DAYS He's had a long enough break. It's up toy uo. to you* But if we're not doing anything I'd like to know. We're never going to get this world done at this pace. :/ peeeeeeeeeeep pleeeeeeeease 7:11 Loving77 bleh i dont feel like it 7:12 Flower1470 *FLIPS TABLE* BUT WHY 7:12 Loving77 bc 7:12 Flower1470 YOU DONT HAVE TO DO ANYTHING 7:12 Loving77 yes i do 7:12 Flower1470 let's at least get started on the next part? 7:13 Loving77 whyyyyyyyyy my head kind of hurts too 7:15 Flower1470 okay ill just get started then and then you guys can catch up whenever 7:15 Loving77 its not my fault I don't feel well 7:52 Flower1470 . 8:46 Loving77 I'm going bye Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:49 Flower1470 ooo 8:56 Chrisgaff ooo Ttyl. :) Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:01 Flower1470 Category:Chat logs Category:March 2014